Another One of Those High School Stories
by Elizabeth Milkovich
Summary: Mage High. Full of crushes, fights, music, talent shows, you name it. You wouldn't want to miss it.. Rated T.


Just Another One of Those High School Stories

A/N: This is a remake of my old story, I forgot the name of it though. I'm a hopeless case, I know.

It was so peaceful in the morning in Magnolia. The sun was always shining, the birds would chirp their beautiful tunes. Sadly, today was not that kind morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I'm up." Muttered Ultear Milkovich, sleepily.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Alright already, I'm up!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEE- CRASH!

"Damn alarm clock.. Maybe next time you'll listen when I tell you I'm awake" Ultear muttered angrily.

Ultear sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then looked at her phone, her eyes widening in shock at what she saw.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" she shouted.

A/N: I know Ultear wouldn't act like this in the show, just bear with me.

Ultear quickly got out of her bed, gathering the things she needed. She grabbed a blue bra with some matching panties, and a brush. She ran towards the bathroom, only to trip on her cat, Aki.

Ultear stood up and glared at her cat. "What the hell, Aki! You can't just sit your little behind down in the middle of my floor! What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"….."

"Am I really trying to talk to a cat? Oh god, I'm losing it."

Ultear ran inside the bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth while brushing her hair. After rinsing her mouth and brushing her hair, she began to change her undergarments. Soon after, she ran to her closet.

"Aki what do I wear? I can't decide" said Ultear.

"…."

"I swear, I'm losing it. AGH, I don't have time for this."

Ultear grabbed anything in sight, and started getting ready. Soon after she stared into the mirror.

"Wow.. This actually looks nice."

Ultear was wearing a black shirt with a tribal print blazer with a pair of dark denims, plus some black vans to go with the outfit. Ultear hated jewelry with a passion so she just wore some diamond studded earrings.

"Well, it's time to go to school. Oh wait, Aki!

Ultear ran to Aki's bowl, grabbed some cat food, and poured some in it. She grabbed some water and placed some in it. Soon the grey, white and black cat came running towards the food, eating it with joy.

"See you later, kitty!"

Ultear grabbed her phone, her book bag, and keys and ran to her garage, locking her door. She unlocked the door to her red convertible, slid in, and put the keys in the ignition, turning it sideways. She fastened her seatbelt, and pulled out the driveway. After a few minutes of driving, she reached Mage High.

A/N: The name is horrible, I know. Just bear with me.

After locking her car, she grabbed her stuff and quickly ran inside the school, straight to the office.

"Good thing I took a tour before registering. My ass would've been lost." Ultear muttered.

She greeted the lady at the office desk who smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane! Let me guess, you're Ultear Milkovich correct?" the lady said.

Ultear grinned and nodded, "Hai, I am."

"Well, welcome to Mage High! I'm sure you'll love It here!"

"Arigatou, Mirajane." Ultear said.

Mirajane handed Ultear her schedule. Ultear quickly said goodbye, and ran to her homeroom class.

"Well, here goes nothing" Ultear said while panting.

Ultear walked inside the classroom, getting attention she didn't want. Boys staring with hearts in their eyes, while girls are just glaring will

"Ano.. I'm Ultear Milk-"

"UI BABY!" shouted a brunette, tackling Ultear.

"Cana is that you?" said Ultear, staring at the girl.

Cana grinned, "Hai! The one and only baby!"

The teacher cleared her throat, "Alberona, take your seat! As for you, Ultear, introduce yourself!

"Oh yeah, call her by her first name but not me you evil witch" Cana grumbled, sitting down in her chair.

Ultear giggled. "Yo! I'm Ultear Milkovich, as I was trying to say before a certain _someone_ tackled me."

Cana laughed, "Classic Cana for you!"

"ALBERONA, SHUT IT." Shouted the teacher.

"One day this is_ so_ going to bite you in the ass." Cana grumbled.

"Anyways" Ultear continued. "I love singing, one day I want to create a band. I like dancing, (at this, Ultear did a little dance which made the guys stare harder and the girls glare harder) I LOVE to eat, I love strawberries.. I dislike girly shit, fangirls and fanboys that know they don't have a chance, people that think they're all that, people who lie in my face, and many more that I guarantee you'll find out later. Questions?"

A boy raised his hand. "Hai?" asked Ultear.

"Will you marry me?" the boy asked.

"On second thought, no questions."

The teacher stared at Ultear. "such language you have. Take a seat in between Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Raise your hands, Dragneel! Fullbuster!"

"Why can she sit next to Gray-sama but Juvia ca-" started a blunette.

"Why can't you speak normal? Anyway no need, I know who they are." Ultear cut Juvia off.

"Wait Ultear, why are these girls glaring at you?" asked Cana, smirking.

"OH MY GOD. WHY? What did I ever do? Its because I'm new, isn't it?! Well here's some news bitches. I could care less if you glare at me. Just know I understand if you jealous, just don't talk shit about me cause I ain't the one. Other then that, we'll get along just fine!" Ultear said, smiling.

"Your answers will always amuse me. Well said." Cana laughed.

The teacher was staring at Ultear in shock. "Milkovich, take your seat."

Ultear walked to her seat when a foot came out and tripped her. She stood up and glared at the foot's owner.

"Oops" said Juvia.

"Oops this." Ultear stepped on Juvia's foot. "You're already on my hate list. Keep it up, your ass is going to be in the hospital crying to the doctor. Are we clear?" Ultear slammed her hands on the table and faked a smile to Juvia.

"Hai.." Juvia whimpered.

"Good!" On the way to her seat, Ultear slapped Cana's hand.

"Good to have you back, Ultear." Cana grinned.

Ultear sat down and waved at Gray and Natsu.

"Yo! This is the part where you say some dumb shit, Natsu!" said Ultear.

"Yo U- Hey! You just got here, don't be mean!" Natsu replied.

"Ultear's right. You usually say something dumb, you flamehead. Gray smirked.

"YOU LOOKIN' FOR A FIGHT, ICE BOY?!"

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU" shouted the teacher.

"Hai!" they both said simultaneously.

The teacher nodded at them. "Since we only have like a minute left, you can do whatever you want."

"HELL YEA-"

BRIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIING!

"What a rip off" muttered Natsu as everyone started exiting.

A/N: I don't like begging, but uh I kind of need reviews so I can improve. Alright peacee.


End file.
